My Beautiful Boys
by Sea Native
Summary: "My husband, my son and pretzels. What more can a man want?" Short and sweet one-shot about E&J's happy little family! M/M relationship.


**I do not own Twilight or** **its characters.**

Jasper walked slightly ahead of me through the mall's food court. His arm was extended back toward me, his hand in mine. His stride purposefully intent on getting to _Auntie Anne's_ for a pretzel like always. This time though, things were different.

Though his destination was clear and he was determined, he walked slow with a slight bounce in his step. He was multi-tasking; gently rocking the baby, who was strapped to his chest, all the while gaining on _Auntie Anne's_.

The hand that did not hold mine, which would usually already be reaching for his wallet, was occupied tickling the baby's little feet.

His eyes, usually focused on determining which pretzel was best, brownest and biggest, were now occupied by the little green eyes that flickered up to meet his.

Jasper stopped as he met the end of the line and turned his full attention to the very new light of our lives.

He made soft little cooing sounds, speaking quietly to the baby attached to him.

I had stopped too and let them command my attention.

**My beautiful boys.**

The baby brought his arms up and let his hands rest on Jasper's chest.

"Look at you, you handsome devil. Have I told you, you have the prettiest little green eyes? I know just where you got them from. They're my second favourite green eyes I ever did see. Yes, they are." Jasper relayed quietly, with a smile.

My beautiful, beautiful boys. The two men that I loved more than anyone. The two men I lived for.

My husband and our son.

When Emmett rode in the baby carrier, which we found much more convenient than the stroller when it came to our little newborn, it meant that for one of us, the whole world was in one place.

With Jasper carrying Emmett on his chest, I could easily wrap my world up in my arms. I could keep an eye on the two most precious things ever. It may be some sort of caveman reaction but, God, did I ever love it. I had relayed this to Jasper and he said he felt the same.

There was something in knowing that the people you loved most were right close. That your husband, your heart, was keeping the perfect little mix of you both safe next to his heart.

Watching Jasper with our beautiful baby boy is always a breath-taking sight. He has been in our lives for four months now and I have yet to tire of it.

Jasper playing with him; talking to him; feeding him; holding him; singing to him (_I sure love that one)_ it's all melt-my-heart beautiful.

It's the people I love most, loving each other. It's the reasons I exist, coexisting.

But, Jasper taking his I'm-a-wonderful-father show on the road is a beautiful tale in itself.

This is our first big, public place outing with Emmett and his first trip to the mall. His previous ventures into the world have been for doctor's appointments, trips to see his grandparents, trips to see our friends, or short walks around the neighbourhood. So this is my first opportunity to see Emmett in a busy, bustling environment. He's very wide-eyed and enthralled by everything. It's also my first opportunity to see Jasper interact with our son in an environment like this.

They're very subtle changes that would go unnoticed if you didn't pay attention to Jasper like I do, but he's more aware of Emmett and more protective. He wraps an arm around Em's back as he takes turns or he holds his head when someone steps close to him. He's attentive in ways I'm sure he doesn't even realize and it makes me love him that much more.

It's also absolutely adorable to hear how Jasper's conversations with Emmett have changed in this setting. Usually we chat with him about his toddler TV shows or the toys or our family members and things like that. But with all the things going on, Jasper has all sorts of new topics. I heard him telling Emmett about the crazy hair on a lady we saw in Lord & Taylor, he talked about all his favourite Starbucks drinks as we stood in line, he pointed out his favourite artists when we were in the music store and he showed him all the different options he would have when shopping for his first pair of cowboy boots in the leather shop.

He was lucky that Emmett was strapped to his chest and didn't fully understand what was being said because I'm sure if he did the rambling may have driven him nuts. At his current age, he's usually quite content to hear either of our voices. I think, in being strapped to our torsos, the vibration of our chests when we talk is enough to keep him happy.

Have I mentioned I really love the baby carrier? I really love Emmett, I really love Jasper, and I really love them strapped together, giggling near the pretzel stand.

There's Jasper's undeniable attractiveness that still steals my breath and then there's the beautiful sight of him with our little man wrapped around him that makes my heart beat fast in a different way.

All of my hesitance about this trip, (Jasper will tell you, despite what we expected, _I_ am the overprotective papa), was without reason it seems. Everything is perfect. My boys love the mall.

Jasper's baby voice brings me back to said pretzel stand.

"Your Papa is daydreaming on us again, baby boy. He's off in his mind somewhere, probably thinking about pretzels. We Cullen-Whitlock's _love _pretzels. You will too, Em. I can feel it. Oh, look at that little smile! You already like pretzels. Yes, I know you do. You get that from me. We love all the same things. I already know."

See what I mean, about the super cute rambling? I smiled again, wrapping an arm around each of them and letting Jasper carry on.

"We like football, we like motorcycles, we like country music, we like beer...once you make it to a reasonable age, of course. We like surfing." He said, bouncing from side to side to punctuate each of his favourite things. "We like the great state of Texas. We like barbecue and we _really_ like your Papa, don't we?"

He had been smiling down at Emmett, who was just mesmerized and staring intently up at him, but he looked up at me as he finished.

Holding my eye he said, "Yes, baby boy, we love your Papa. We love him a lot."

I leaned in to kiss him and Emmett cooed happily between us. Pulling away from Jasper, I leaned down to kiss his little forehead, his short wispy dark hair was the softest thing I'd ever felt.

Jasper smiled hugely as he watched. "Yes, we do love Papa. Yes, we do! You love him and you love me and we love you and we love each other. Us Cullen-Whitlock men love each other more than anything." He carried on in the soft voice. Emmett was giggling and cooing right back to him, as if expressing his love right back; agreeing that as a Cullen-Whitlock, his heart beat for us too.

Our boy was completely enthralled by my husband. They were two peas in a pod. When Jasper spoke, Emmett listened, even at such a young age. Well, when he was awake, that is.

"We love each other most but, pretzels are a close second."

I let out a loud laugh then. He really did love pretzels.

My laugh drew Emmett's attention to me.

_God, he's so beautiful. I can't believe this smiley, happy little boy is all ours. _

"Your Daddy's right, baby boy. We love pretzels a heck of a lot. We love each other a heck of a lot. And, we love you most." I told him.

Cooing happily, Emmett leaned his head forward onto Jasper's chest. My arms were still around the two of them and were joined by Jaspers, wrapping one around the baby and one around me.

This is the happiest place I have ever known. I can't place the number of emotions that run through me. I'm overwhelmed by how much affection I have for them in this moment. There's love and then there's this.

I leaned my forehead against my beautiful husband's and tell him as much.

"I love you too, E. More than anything." He whispered back. So genuinely and vehemently, with so much love in his eyes that I could feel it pouring out of him. I didn't even doubt that his words could be faulted by pretzels. I know how much he loves me because I feel the same.

My hand, which rested on Jasper's bicep, I knew to be resting also on the tattoo which resides there. A plain black "E" which represented both our baby and myself.

It's the people you love most. It's your world all in one place. It's your name inked on skin. It's Jasper. It's Emmett. It's the Cullen-Whitlock three. It's a perfect blend of Jasper and myself in one little baby blue sleeper. _That's_ the emotion I can't put my finger on, but I don't need to. The feeling my little personal heaven brings doesn't need to be explained.

**A/N: I was having a slightly bad day recently when I saw this beautiful little family at the mall. It lifted my spirits and brought this to mind so I decided to share. I hope the fluffy gooey one-shot brightens your day when you need it too.**

**There's something about an attractive man with a baby carrier, right? Just me?**

**Also, I'm Canadian so I assure you that any words that seem to have an extra 'u' were intentional. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
